Memories of different times
by Yuki-Katase
Summary: A series of one shots for the Jerza pairing (becos im such a fan) R&R! (the genre will change according to the latest chapter!)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Memories of a different time (chapter 1)

Rating: T

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.

**for this, im starting a chapter series of one shots of Jerza stories, please review and suggest the theme for the next story! thank youu**

* * *

Jellal's POV

During my time as a councilman, I've heard that Fairy Tail was destructive ... but I never imagined that it would be THAT bad until I experienced it myself…

I'm currently sitting at the Fairy Tail guild's ba- [correction, thanks to Natsu and Gray's "catfight" (for lack of a better word), there isn't much of bar_ left_.] with Erza.

People are fighting, furniture are flying and Natsu and Gray are basically either burning or freezing everything. Gray doesn't even have ANY clothes on for heavens sake! How, do these people put up with those two idiots most of the time?!

In fact, around half the guild hall is destroyed. Even the master himself, is passed out on the table across the room.

Wow, I don't understand how Erza puts up with _this_ everyday.

Then again, I've never expected any less from Erza Scarlet.

With all the chaos going on behind her, she is still sitting there across from me and enjoying her strawberry cake like nothing is happening … I'll have to admit, when Erza is eating her cake, she looked like a child and it was heart-warming to see that. It makes me wonder why I deserved such a wonderful woman like her.

I've caused her so much pain, yet she still risked it and fought with the council for my freedom. Her kindness, love and forgiveness, we all know that I don't deserve it but she still gave them to me without complaint… If only I-

Okay, I'm not going to start "whining" (as Erza calls it) about how I don't deserve this or don't deserve that, because the last time I did that, was the day I got my freedom back. We were walking back to Fairy Tail from the Magic Council when I started going emo. Erza got so annoyed and whacked me so hard I ended up unconscious and she had to carry me bridal style back to the guild.

It was so _embarrassing! _

Note to self: Never get on Erza's bad side, unless you want to die or in my case, die of embarrassment.

I was still busy staring at Erza when it happened,

.

.

.

Natsu came crashing onto the table me and Erza were sitting at and landed face first into Erza's cake.

Honestly, I've never seen Erza so mad in my life. She got up, and started a major killing frenzy, starting with Natsu and Gray.

In a matter of minutes, she knocked out everyone in the guild (thankfully, I was spared) and now, practically everyone was groaning in pain. It's a wonder how she can get so worked up over a piece of pastry. Almost immediately, she turned around and grabbed me by my arm and started pulling me out of the guild.

"I want to see ALL of the damaged repaired by sunrise. If not prepare to receive the ultimate punishment. Understood?"

Well good luck guys, you have around 5 hours to sunrise.

Just as we were about to leave, Warren sent me a telepathic message from the rest of the guild saying "Jellal! Please keep Erza away from the guild and buy us some time! Seduce her if you have to!"

I laughed and said " yeah, sure, i have plans.."

We were out of the guild and into the cold winter night. Fairy Tail is seriously such an interesting guild. I suddenly feel so blessed, to finally belong to somewhere and i finally have Erza by my side. Out of happiness, i suddenly hugged Erza, she looked at me funny and her expression made me laugh all over again. Grabbing her hand and interlocking our fingers, we both walked hand in hand back to our shared apartment down the street.

* * *

**GOSH. i think i cant writing anything more than 1000 words...**

**A****RGH I MUST EAT MORE BRAIN FOOD! **

**but here it is! my second fict. also a one shot. because i understand the pain of having to wait and wait for the next chapter to come out if its a series ... R&R!**

**I sincerely hope i did better than the last one!**

**-Katase Yuki ;D**


	2. chapter 2

**MEMORIES OF A DIFFERENT TIME chapter 2**

Rating: T

Pairing : JERZAAA 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Set AFTER the 7 years where Fairy tail`s main mages went missing.

* * *

Erza's POV

Erza just walked into her bedroom in the guild... Everything is just the way she left them. Nothing seemed to have changed except for the fact that she has been gone for seven years. To her, it didn't even felt like a day has passed, let alone seven years. She plopped down on her bed and started to think about what has happened and how she is going to accept it.

For one, she is kind of happy, after all she was supposed to be twenty six years old now, but she's still nineteen. Figures.

There were many changes in the guild. Many of those who stayed behind seven years earlier grew old. The guild hall is run down due to the lack in funds, Bisca and Alzack were married and had an adorable daughter named Asuka, even Romeo was all grown up. It felt really strange that the world moved on without her it made her feel like she was out of place.

As she continued her daydream, her thoughts drifted to Jellal. Apparently, he had broken out of prison a year after her disappearance. She wondered if he got his memory back or if he is safe or if he missed her or-

Erza sighed. It seems like she was _always_ thinking about Jellal, even after all the horrible things he had done to her. Of course, Erza has long forgiven him for that, and she hopes that Jellal would at least _try _to stop blaming himself for it. After all, it wasn't _all _his fault...

Erza wanted to see Jellal so badly, but given the circumstances, he probably thought she was dead already. After all it has been seven years since she disappeared without a trace from the world. Wherever he is now, Erza could only hope he is happy.

Sighing, she sat up on her bed and wondered what job she is going to pick up with Natsu and the others. Each member was to help out to pay off the debts that the guild has accumulated up over the period of seven years. As the amount of money owed isn't small, Everyone is pitching in to help, even other guilds like Lamia scale and Blue Pegasus are helping out. Erza honestly couldn't thank them enough for it.

Just as she was about to get up, Erza felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back down onto the bed. The next thing she knew, Jellal was hugging her from behind and he was crying. Erza could feel him sobbing violently as he held her as tightly as he could against his chest... Without a second thought, she turned around and hugged him back, trying to calm him down, even though she had started crying as well...

* * *

Jellal's POV

She was _alive, _and after seven years of searching, he had finally found her.

That was enough to bring tears into his eyes.

Ever since his jailbreak, he had been spending all of his time searching for her while doing his best to avoid both the council and his enemies.

He had never stopped looking for her as he could still feel that she was still somewhere out there, like how he felt that she was in need of support during her fight with Azuma.

He thought he would never find her, but here she was, finally in his arms and trying all the while to calm his tears down despite the fact that she was crying buckets as well.

He could never thank God enough for giving her back to him.

For the first time in seven years, Jellal felt that a huge burden as been lifted off him. He realised he could finally be happy, as happy as he can possibly be, given his circumstances, now that he knows that Erza was alive and well.

Because with Erza here, he felt like he had a purpose in life, and that is to protect her from anything that might hurt her. With her here, there is always a place for Jellal to return to, even if the world might forsake him.

And that was more than enough.

* * *

**Im so tired now. I just finished my orchestra performance and i literally pulled this story out of my brains...so im sorry for the short-ness and if this isnt up to standard...  
**

**R&R :)**

**-Katase Yuki ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tile: MEMORIES OF A DIFFERENT TIME chapter 3**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

I know what its like to be used. I have been used by someone else nearly my whole life.

First, was being a slave at the tower of heaven. Where children like me at the time were forced to build a stupid tower.

Second, was being possessed by Ultear, who used me to bring about the tower of heaven R system plan.

Third, being used by Brain to activate the Nirvana system.

Fourth, was being used by the Magic Council, as a scapegoat. The Council had to have someone to blame for the Tower Of Heaven and Nirvana mess and I was conveniently used.

The same council that is standing before me right now, while I am chained up and about to be executed.

Yes, you are right. The Council passed my death sentence 3 days ago.

Out of all that happened in my life, I hated the Magic Council the most. They were the most useless bunch of people i have ever seen. They call themselves righteous leaders that keeps the balance in the world of magic and they deserve the highest respect there is, but i think they are all just fools.

A Magic Council? who would respect a Council that cannot even save a child?

They knew about the Tower of Heaven all those years ago, but they didn't do anything about it. If they did, would i still standing here in chains right now?

They ruined my life. I thought now that I am going to die, they couldn't do anymore horrible things to me, but i was wrong...

The doors to the execution stadium opened, and Erza, _my Erza,_ was dragged in. They were forcing her to watch me die.

"Jellal..." Erza whispered.

Tears were streaming out of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes as she watched me. I could only stare at her with a pained look in my eyes. I didn't want her to see it. I didn't want to die in front of her. I always wanted her to be happy and here i am, minutes away to taking away whats left of it.

We both knew that this was going to happen someday ever since the Nirvana incident, even though we were hoping that we were wrong, it was still inevitable.

Taking a deep breath, it took all the strength i had left in me to smile and say "close your eyes Erza... When it happens, Please close them... please... and i love you"

"I..I l-love y-you t-too. F-forever and a-always" said Erza, bringing enough courage to smile despite the tears.

After saying that, we both shut our eyes and the blade came down.

* * *

**I let my teacher read my stories (yes, shes a fan of fairy tail XD) and apparently she said i should stick to writing short stories instead of really long ones. So here it is!**

**IM REALLY SORRY FOR KILLING OFF JELLAL... again.. but i cant help it ! QAQ**

**I just went to watch the Fairy Tail movie yesterday, it was AWESOME! i advise all of you FT fans out there to go and see it if its available in your country! and in the movie, it once again showed how useless the magic council is. im sorry if the story is not nice to any Magic Council fans out there!**

**R&R PLEASE!  
**

**-Katase Yuki ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, i would like to apologise for being inactive lately..**

**BUT ITS JUST THAT MY STUPID COMPUTER BROKE DOWN, and i was pestering my dad to get it fixed and it came back a week ago but SURPRISE SURPRISE, the guy that was supposed to fix my computer accidentally DELETED ALL MY FILES and that includes all my drafts that i had written . i had to re-think up everything again and i was busying restoring my computer memory QAQ**

**IM SORRYYYY if i was gone too long!**

**well heres a new chapter !**

**pairing: OTL im not sure anymore,**

**Rating : T cos im paranoid**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR FACEBOOK!**

**P.S if the charas are abit OOC!**

**OH AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. XD  
**

* * *

**lucy002 , natsuDragneel, grayFullbuster, ErzaScarlet, NekoHappy** logged on.

**JellalFernandes** logged on.

**ErzaScarlet**: WTF? JELLAL?! arnt you supposed to be in jail? how the heck did you get online on facebook?

**JellalFernandes:** oh thats because i stole Lahar`s laptop (don't ask me how i did it), did you know that the magic council prison has excellent wifi connection?

**natsuDragneel:** seriously?!

**lucy002:** oh hey jellal! how is jail like?

**JellalFernandes:** lonely... i wish erza was here, so that i can hug her and sleep every night... *sighs*

**ErzaScarlet**: ...!

**NekoHappy: **HE LIIIIIIIIIKES YOU

**lucy002:** *blushes* aww thats so sweet! natsu you should be like this.

**natsuDragneel**: what?

**grayFullbuster**: all of you pathetic love sick morons.

**natsuDragneel**: says the guy who was kissing juvia behind the guild hall yesterday.

**grayFullbuster:** SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN.

**natsuDragneel:** NO YOU SHUT UP EXHIBITIONIST.

**lucy002:** *sweatdrops* guys, are you seriously doing this over the internet?

**natsuDragneel**: LOLS lucy, im sitting next to gray and you are sitting across from me, i dont even know WHY we are chatting on the internet in the first place.

**NekoHappy: !**! natsu! you said something intellectual!

**natsuDragneel**: WTF IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**ErzaScarlet:** stop fighting or else i will kill all of you. im just siting behind you morons.

**grayFullbuster:** what?!

**lucy002:** *sweatdrops* you didnt notice?

**JellalFernandes:** ... CAN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARC COME FASTER?! I HEARD FROM AN ONLINE FORUM THAT I GOT OUT OF JAIL AND THERES A KISS SCENE BETWEEN ME AND ERZA!

**ErzaScarlet**: S-Shut up jellal... who would want to kiss you?!

**lucy002:** YOU

**NekoHappy:** OF

**grayFullbuster:** COURSE

**natsuDragneel:** DUH!

**ErzaScarlet**: some friends you guys are.. urgh...

**lucy002:** but its obvious that you like him erza, i mean, you re-read that manga chapter with the kiss scene about 200 times!

**NekoHappy:** SHE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKES HIM !

**JellalFernandes**: oh erza? you miss me that much huh?

**ErzaScarlet**: I DO NOT MISS YOU JELLAL. NOT. ONE. .BIT. and besides, we are still a long long way before the Grand Magic games arc, theres still the tenrou arc..

**natsuDragneel:** yeah man! S CLASS MAGE HERE I COMEEE.

**grayFullbuster**: it will be a miracle if you even get selected this year, flame brain.

**natsuDragneel: **i WILL get selected, even if i don't, by then i don't think you would get selected either, since you are OBVIOUSLY lousier than me in everything...

**grayFullbuster**: U ASKED FOR IT.

**natsuDragneel**: BRING IT ON PERVERT. IVE BEEN ITCHING FOR A FIGHT ALL DAY.

**natsuDragneel** and **grayFullbuster** logged out.

**lucy002:** AAAND, they start fighting... *sighs* i better go stop them... come on happy...

**NekoHappy**: AYE SIR!

**lucy002** and **NekoHappy** logged out.

**JellalFernandes**: ...

**ErzaScarlet**: ...

**JellalFernandes:** i guess we are the only two left here huh..

**ErzaScarlet**: yeah, i guess we are..

**JellalFernandes**: is the kiss scene good? the one between us...?

**ErzaScarlet:** *coughs**coughs* Yeah its kinda sweet i guess... *sighs* i gotta go, natsu and gray are wrecking the guild hall... i guess i will see you soon?

**JellalFernandes: **yeah, you will... oh by the way erza, i wasnt kidding when i said i missed you..

**ErzaScarlet:** yeah i know, i miss you too..

**JellalFernandes: **:) well then, goodbye erza.

**ErzaScarlet: **:)

**ErzaScarlet and JellalFernandes **logged out.

* * *

In the Magic Council Prison, Jellal sat in his cell, wondering how he was going to return the laptop to lahar without getting caught., while back at the guild, Erza was busy beating the life out of natsu and gray,

but both of them, were happy that they had a moment with each other, even if they are miles apart, (not that they would actually admit it to anyone alive)

* * *

**This story is just weird. I KNOW ITS WEIRD. QAQ i could have written a better one if my drafts have not been deleted... QAQ IM SORRY IF ITS CRAPPY... **

**btw, guys! anyone went to the Anime Festival Asia Singapore yesterday? guess what, i went and i saw the famous cosplayer KANAME and i got a picture of him! (okay actually loads, i was standing infront so i was near enough to take photos) O/O THERE WERE ALSO FAIRY TAIL COSPLAYERS for LUCY, ERZA, JELLAL, MYSTOGAN, A SHIRTLESS GRAY, JUVIA, HAPPY AND OF COURSE WENDY! ( i took alot of pictures of them too XD) okay i better stop here before i start fangirling like mad XD**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**-katase yuki ;D**


End file.
